leopoldthebravefandomcom-20200213-history
Ken Specter
Summary Story As an abandoned kitten, Ken lived within a box with no option but to wander the city blocks of Tokyo as what appeared to be an average street cat. The young kitten would grow and grow to realize he was much bigger and more definesd than the other cats. After a long trek across the country, Ken had finally found what he was, A Youkai. The thrill of being a mythical creature made him beyond excited to see what else this world could offer. He lived his whole life as nothing but a mangy scavanger but this gave him a massive chance to be his own person and discover more about the Earth. Personality Ken is a carefree and spirited lover of nature and the planet Earth. Not only due to having friends living within the planet, but the vast amount of adventure and discovery He sees within the earth. He uses this fascination as a way to motivate himself to go out and explore the city of Tokyo and the universe as a whole, doing so one skyscraper at a time. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''5-B Name: 'Ken, Ken Specter as a psuedonym in his human forms '''Origin: '''OC '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''20 years old '''Height: '''4 foot, 5 inches. Varies in numerous shapeshifting forms '''Classification: '''Youkai, Bakeneko, Shapeshifter, "Nuisance" '''Powers and Abilities: ' *'Shapeshifting: '''Ken's main attribute as a Youkai. It's his natural ability to transform into various objects and living creatures. As a disguise to not blow his cover, He typically takes the form of various generic human bodies such as a Young boy, A "Cool" Yakuza with lots of bravado and a common middle aged janitor. This isn't his full extent as he can shapeshift into a Motorcycle and various dinosaurs. *'Supernatural Luck Manipulation: 'His own original ability, the power to control probability and jinx people. An ominous aura can be sent upon any unfortunate victim who falls under the curse sent upon them. While not visible to many, A black aura would illuminate around the object or person being cursed. Ken commonly uses this power to cause coincidentally dangerous scenarios by aiming for even the most common of objects. For instance, Ken could jinx a paper clip to fall from the side of a table, causing it to bounce on the floor and into a nearby electric pencil sharpener, which would cause the paperclip to jam within the pencil sharpener and create a large explosion from the malfunctioning pencil sharpener. *'Surface Scaling: 'Relatively explainable, Ken can cling to walls with little effort as if to replicate a spider or beetle. Not really latched via suction cups but also not stabbing into the surface, essentially crawling on a surface as if it were the floor. *'Energy Projection: 'Ken's jinxing abilities can manifest into energy based shapes that deal damage comparable to the actual power of the Jinx. Spheres, Beams and even explosions are the most common forms he uses as a form of offense. *'Beyond Human Physical Traits: 'Ken's athletic and physical abilities are far beyond that of an average human. Climbing, Swinging, Jumping dozens of meters in the air and rooftop running are common moves for Ken. His physical strength are to a much farther extent as well, shown when he slightly lifts a truck to stop it from taking off. *'Corrosion: 'A byproduct of his supernatural luck, Ken can cause objects like walls and the ground to corrode away and fall apart. This goes so far as to destroy large trees and even buildings. However, He doesn't use this ability on people directly unless necessary. 'Attack Potency: '''At least '''Planet level (Fought Barinex, who was well known across the cosmos for destroying planets. His powers of Supernatural Bad Luck and Cursing have been said to be able to doom Earth to complete annihilation) Speed: Hypersonic+ travel speed (Could chase down missiles, albeit temporarily), even higher 'as a Motorcycle and '''Relativistic+ '''combat and reaction speed (Fought on par with Kaubee, who flew from beyond the moon's distance to earth within 2 seconds) 'Lifting Strength: Class 5 '(Wrestled with a large truck) 'Striking Strength: '''At least '''Planet Class Durability: '''At least '''Planet level Stamina: 'Nigh-Infinite. As a Youkai, He has very little need for rest and food. 'Range: 'Standard melee range, Hundreds of meters with energy attacks, Planetary with Supernatural Luck '''Standard Equipment: ' *''TBE'' '''Intelligence: '''Very naive and quite clumsy, eventually growing out of these habits. Outsmarted a large majority of sinister crime bosses and even some evil masterminds. '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *''TBE'' Feats *''TBE'' Category:Original Character Category:Tier 5 Category:Male